


The Wolf and the Wild

by ClockworkCaptain



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Post-Game, game crossover, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCaptain/pseuds/ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Link has defeated the Twilight and built a life and a family he loves but in his dreams he's in a new Hyrule with a young man who occasionally could use his help.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

“Here you go buddy.” Fado said handing Link a wheel of Ordon goat cheese. “Sure, you don’t want to stay for a little longer? Help put the goats away for old times’ sake?”

Link chuckled and shook his head, “Sorry, I’m needed back to the castle before the cooks start making dinner.”

“So, that cheese is going grace the royal table? You’re not going to eat it all on the way there?” Ilia asked walking up to the two and petting the mussel of Link’s horse Dusk. “Again.”

“That happened only once!” Link pouted, putting the cheese into one of the saddle bags. “And that time is was just a wedge of cheese not the whole thing. This is definitely going to make it to the castle or else the Princesses will never let me hear the end of it.”

“How are the little royals?” Ilia asked

“Growing every day and keeping all the guards on their toes. Yesterday we found Midna riding Dusk around Hyrule field heading towards Zora’s domain,” Link shook his head, “Poor Epona was so exhausted after that she’s taking the day off to rest.”

“So that’s why you have Dusk.” Fado smirked, “I thought you just brought him to show off.”

“It would be Epona who’d be showing off, she did all the work.” Link laughed before looking at the sun. “I really have to go now; it was good to see you and everyone. Even Shad.” Link pointed to a man in glasses trying to weed a small garden. “Is he still trying to grow tomatoes?”

Ilia smiled proudly, “We’ve actually moved on from tomatoes and now he’s ready to try real Ordon Pumpkins by next season he might actually turn a crop.”

“Ah good.” Link nodded, “It only took him what 8 years of living here to finally be productive?”

“I will argue,” Shad gasped pulling up a weed, “It is far easier for the Hero of Hyrule to adjust to being Captain of the Guard and beyond than it is a scholar to become a farmer.” Shad stood up and dusted off his pants. “But I will master this like I masted ancient Hylean, speaking of mastering things how is your diplomacy going? Do you still try to solve every problem with a sword and a fast horse?”

“Well now I’ve really got to go.” Link hugged and kissed Ilia on the cheek. “Wonderful to see everyone again. I promise next time I’ll bring the Epona and the whole family to visit.”

“You better.” Ilah put her hands on her hips. “Or I’ll tell the princess who ate all that cheese.”

“Hahaha, you wouldn’t…would you?”

“Don’t test me and you won’t find out.” She gave him a kind smile. “be safe, visit soon.”

Link nodded and got on to Dusk and urged him on towards the edge of town and towards the forest. As he crossed the bridge, he could tell Dusk was getting frustrated, just like his mother he wanted to run. Link patted the beast’s neck as they emerged from the forest.

“Ready to run?” He asked and the horse practically nodded.

Link gave let Dusk run and did he run. Duck flew over the fields like he was born to have wings and Link let out a howl. This was freedom and a rare treat in his waking hours. Checking the sun, Link decided to bypass the Southern Gate and take the Western Gate, it would take a little bit longer, but it would be easier to sneak into the royal stables and the kitchens.

Walking into the city Link could see people gathering around the center of the town watching as the Ambassador of Akala arrived with his entourage. Link rolled his eyes and slipped unnoticed down an alley and into the back of the royal stables and handed Dusk off to a stable hand (after grabbing the cheese and pumpkins out of the saddle bags. The sleeping guard Link had passed on the way out was still napping as Link walked past him. If the snoozing solider did not make Link’s life a tiny bit easier he would have dismissed him years ago.

Walking into the kitchen, Link was met with some of the best smells. Life at court might be restraining but the caliber of food was almost worth it.

“Oh, you actually got the cheese and pumpkins!” The head cook smiled. “Was starting to worry you’d get stopped by the crowds or worse recognized.”

“No one really pays attention to me unless I’m standing next to someone actually important.” Link said handing the food over.

“Or if you’re pointing a sword at them.” The cook added.

“Or that.” Link shrugged, “Speaking of important people has anyone…”

“The queen just stopped by to make sure you were doing something productive and not off ‘chasing birds’ as she put it.”

“Getting food so the Princesses will actually eat dinner without a fuss seemed like a productive use of time.” Link scratched the back of his head.

“She agreed but I wouldn’t stand around here for much longer. She is expecting you to be there when the Ambassador finally reaches the throne room.” She gave Link a scrutinized look. “Getting kind of scruffy, not really befitting someone of your stature.”

Link rubbed his chin and could feel stubble, “How long do you think I have?”

“Enough time to either change or shave not both.”

“Well, I guess the Queen is just going to have to deal with a little scruff.” Link smiled and gently nudged the cook. “Between you and me I think she prefers the scruff.”

The cook shook her head, “Just go before she sends someone after you.”

Link nodded and ran up the hidden stair well up to his room to change into something more ‘befitting his status’ and smooth out his hair in a mirror before using the same secret passages to the thrown room. The doors were still closed but Link could hear the trumpets as he took his place by Zelda’s side a hand casually resting on his sword. Well it was called a sword, but it was more a bejeweled hunk of metal with a convincing grip. Originally, they had allowed him to have a real sword, but then he actually used it like a sword one to many times and now if someone rushed the queen, he would be bludgeoning them to death.

Zelda glanced over at him, “You were almost late, did you accomplish your mission?”

“I did and I wasn’t, so the day is not lost.” Link whispered back.

“Not yet but they haven’t gotten here yet.” She sighed her eyes on the door. “I wish you had shaved; they’re going to comment on it at dinner.”

“Ran out of time, I’m the savior of Hyrule not the shaver of Hyrule. In fact, most of the affair was quite furry.” Even from his vantage point he could see Zelda smirk.

Zelda looked like she was about to turn and tell him something when the doors opened, and the Akala ambassador accompanied by quite a few people including a younger man dressed in black and gold who glared at him as they approached. Link disliked him, immediately.

The ambassador bowed, “Queen Zelda thank you for the warm reception.” His eyes and words avoided Link. “My I introduce the future ruler of Akala, Prince Dominic.” He gestured to the man in black and gold who was now looking right at Zelda.

“It’s an honor your Majesty.” Dominic bowed. “Thank you so much for hosting us.”

“Of course, We are always happy to host our allies.” Zelda nodded before turning her attention to Dominic. “It’s been quite a while Dominic.”

“Too long, we were children the last time we have been face to face. You’ve blossomed into quite the beauty.”

Dominic’s eyes seemed to move up and down Zelda like a cat gazing at red meat. Link glared at him but neither he nor the rest of their party acknowledged his presence. It had been a while since Link had been ignored so completely by visiting dignitaries. He wanted to make a face or do more than just silently glower silently at the men.

“You are also no longer the boy I knew. We will have to catch up over dinner.” She looked over to a steward who approached the group and bowed. “Martin will show you to your quarters, if you have any questions, he should have the answer.”

“Thank you again, Zelda, for the wonderful hospitality.” Dominic said before following the steward out with the rest of the group. “It is really good to see you again.”

As soon as the doors close the whole hall seemed to exhale. One of the guards, who never could keep his opinion to himself, leaned against his spear. “PHHhhhhhhhh, and they’re going to be here for a whole week? Ugh, it’s never going to end.”

“Yeah,” nodded another, “Do we have to be nice to them for the whole week?”  
“If you want to keep your jobs.” Said Caspian, Captain of the Guard, stepping away from the wall. “I would.”

Zelda sank into her throne. “Akala, produces most of the iron ore used for weaponry, it’s the best ore for cannons and swords.” She rubbed her temples. “We cannot afford to be caught off guard like we were with Zant.” She took a deep breath and looked up at Link, “You should probably finish cleaning up before dinner and I will,” She sighed and stood up, “check on the girls. Make sure they are presentable for tonight and recheck some treaties.”

Link nodded, “If they aren’t, I volunteer to join them in the kitchen, make sure they eat their vegetables.”

“Oh, what a valiant sacrifice.” Zelda smirked and pulled a loose piece of hay out of his hair. “Go clean yourself up hero.”

.o.

Zelda took a deep breath and walked into the dining room hoping Link was already waiting for her along with the girls, unfortunately while the girls were seated at the table Link was not and Prince Dominic was sitting in his chair. They all rose as she walked in a took her place, she looked over at Dominic.

“That is not your place, you may want to move before the rightful owner gets here.” Zelda whispered.

“I was here first,” Dominic sighed, “But when he finally arrives, I will give it back.” He looked at one of the forks, “Did he really save Hyrule from the Twilight invasion? It’s been years since that happened and I’m still a little fuzzy on the details. I’ve heard different stories some saying it was Theif King Ganondorf back from the dead and other’s claiming it was Zant who caused the whole thing.”

“It was both.” Link said startling the man.

“Oh, that clears it up.” Dominic said leading against the table trying to act like he has not gone several shades lighter. “I had always wondered about that. So, what does a man who saves a Kingdom do now that it is no longer imperil?”

“He sits down in his chair.” Link growled and Zelda could see a drop of blood on his cheek where he probably cut it while shaving. “If you would kindly vacate it.”

“Make me farm boy.” Dominic hissed, “I’m sure the everyone here would love to see you throw a fit like you would in your back woods town when you don’t win the pie eating contest.”

Zelda looked up at Link and could see how clenched his jaw was while Dominic looked completely calm.

“Doesn’t the castle need new cannons?” Dominic tilted his head, “I would hate to be petty about such an important transaction between our lands.”

Link looked up at Zelda his face relaxed a little. “I’m going to go sit with the Princesses, make sure they are not the most childish people at the table.” Link shot a dark look at Dominic before walking down and taking a seat between Princess Zelda XXII (or Zelly as they liked to call her) and Midna. Both girls had been watching the head of the table intently turned their attention to Link and started to tell him about their day. Zelda reflexively smiled watching the three before turning her attention back to Dominic.

“You said you would move when he got here.” She said quietly, she did not want to make a scene.

“And you’ve said a lot of things you didn’t follow through on.”

“I never made that promise. Once my father, my family died in the Twilight invasion I had no reason to honor an agreement I never agreed to.” Zelda took a sip of her wine.

“Your father gave my father his word, I would be the next King of Hyrule!” Dominic practically demanded standing up.

The whole room went dead quiet. Zelda could see both Caspian and Link poised and ready to take action.

“Then take it up with my father.” She said calmly gesturing to one of the walls of the room. Deep gouges cut into the stone at odd angles and heights. Even after the restoration no attempt had been made to fill or cover the damaged wall. “I’m sure deep in those cuts there is some blood you can argue with.” Her lips became a thin line. “Or if you want a face to face meeting, I can ask someone to dig them up.”

Dominic sat back down, “Apologies, your majesty, I had forgotten the details of your family’s demies. I cannot imagine the great task you had ahead of you once the Twilight had been soundly defeated.”

“I was luckily that I did not have to face the tasked along.” She looked over at Link who now had Zelly on his lap and was getting her to eat a piece of broccoli. She turned her attention away from the them and focused on the ambassador. “So how is the weather in Akala this time of year?”

“It’s beautiful Your Majesty, the leaves have turned into the most attractive shades of red and yellow. It really is beath taking especially when riding in the countryside.” The man seemed grateful to engaged in a light topic.

“Maybe, we should pay a visit, when the girls are older and more apt at riding.” _And less likely to steal a horse to go on their own adventures._

The rest of dinner moved on just as smoothly with Dominic making pointed remarks about Link either being inferior to everyone else at the table or useless in a time of peace. Link left with the girls before the desert was served, since they were still in trouble from yesterday’s stunt, and the captain of the guard moved closer to the head of the table and vastly improved the conversation. He even escorted her out of the dining hall just in case Dominic attempted to do the same.

“Well, I have been at worse dinners, I cannot remember one off the top of my head but I’m sure I have.” She said once they were in the hall heading up the stairs.

“We did avoid a brawl, Your Majesty.” Caspian said kindly. “the servants are not trying to clean cake off the chandelier.”

“I think after having to sit with the Prince of Akala for two hours I would have preferred the brawl.” She sighed, “It would have been quicker if Link had just punched him.”

“I would have gladly stepped in if that happened.”

“To stop it?”  
“To help him beat some sense into the spoiled prince, the King was and still is my mentor. My loyalty to him is second only to you Your Majesty.”

For a brief moment Zelda wondered if her guards had always been a hot mess or had Link’s brief tenure as captain of the guard had led to this. She decided it was a deep flaw in the system since Caspian was already part of the guard when Link took the post.

“That is both reassuring and worrying to hear.” Zelda looked at portrait of her family, her mother and father looked back down at her. “Do you think they would be disappointed in me? In my choices especially around Link.”

“I never met them, but I would like to think they would be proud of you, the Kingdom is at peace, you have a strong happy family.” They stopped outside the nursery door. “And a King that is loyal to you and to Hyrule above all else.”

“I believe as the years have passed his loyalty may have shifted slightly,” Zelda smiled and opened the door to see Link playing with their daughters, “but for the better.”

Caspian nodded and closed the nursery door after her. Zelda looked bemused at the scene in front of her. Link was on all fours with Zelly on his back wearing a crown and brandishing toy sword while here sister jumped around in one of her father’s robes and a paper cone on her head.

“Fighting Zant again I see.” Zelda laughed. “Are we in the twilight realm or is your father the horse?”

“Palace of Twilight.” Zelly said before turning her attention back to Midna, “Surrender Usurper!”

“Never!” Midna yelled bouncing on the bed. “You’ll have to stop me to…” she stopped bouncing for a moment “stop me! Now fight me and die!”

Zelly jumped down and charged at her sister and the two began to mock fight on the bed.

“Off the bed girls.” Link instructed standing up. “No one wants to lose an eye.”

The twin girls nodded and climbed off the bed before resuming their epic battle safely on the floor. Link looked over at Zelda and shrugged.

“What? Just because they can’t have desert doesn’t mean they can’t play before bed. I got them washed first and teeth brushed.”

“Wasn’t going to say a thing.”

“Is it because I didn’t throw that jerk out of my chair?”

“Let’s talk about that later, first we need to get the girls to bed.”

“Aaawwww” The two girls whined stopping their battle.

“At least tell us a story first.” Midna begged climbing up on to her bed.

“Please.” Echoed Zelly.

Zelda sighed, “Fine, but I going to choose it this time.” She sat on Midna’s bed while Zelly climbed up to sit next to her sister. “It’s about the founding of Hyrule.”

The two girls slumped. “Awwww that’s boring.”

Zelda chuckled, “Not as boring as you might think. Here there be dragons.”

.o.

“Where there really friendly dragons involved in the founding of Hyrule?” Link asked as he walked arm in arm with Zelda along the ramparts of the castle a nightly tradition for the royal couple.

“According to my ancestors diary in the archives there were. Her best friend was a knight dressed in green forged the Master Sword and defeated an ancient evil. Sound familiar?” She smiled.

“Vaguely, though I’m more interested in the story of the hero of time. Any more about him?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Nothing more than a boy dressed in green warned about the evil the Thief King Ganondorf was planning for the Kingdom was arrested, supposedly executed, and the rest is history.”

“The rest is my adventure with twilight.” Link corrected pecking her on the cheek. “But now it makes sense why he had so much regret hanging on after death he knew so much about sword play he must have done more. I wonder what I’m missing?”

“You met him? The hero of Time?” Zelda looked skeptical.

“Yes, while saving Hyrule he would show up and teach me his hidden sword skills. I think he was an ancestor of mine.”

“It’s possible.” Zelda shrugged, “It’s always been unclear how the spirit of the hero is passed down, maybe it is through blood lines?”

Link shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Why are you asking about him? Are you still having those dreams? Do you think it’s about him?”

Link shook his head, “No, his Hyrule was only a hundred years ago, not much has changed but the kingdom in my dreams, the one where I’m a wolf again it’s different larger, greener, and,” He put a hand on cold stone of the castle, “in complete ruin. It’s an odd persistent dream I’m wondering if it’s a warning.”

Zelda squeezed his hand, “They’re just dreams, my love.”

“I know.” Link rested his head against her forehead for a moment. “So, who is this Dominic fellow and why is he such a bell end?”

Zelda sighed, “Dominic is the man, well when it was decided boy, who was handpicked to be the next King of Hyrule before the Twilight invasion derailed a few things.”

“That’s an understatement.” Link was quiet for a moment. “So why is he here? I thought this was just another boring trade deal.”

“It was supposed to be, I didn’t know exactly why Dominic is here.” Zelda looked out at the roof tops of Castle Town.

“Maybe to see…” Link bit his lip trying to find the best way to phrase his next words.

“Who got the prize of my hand instead of him?” Zelda finished giving him a sly look. “Who was so much better that I could defy wishes of a dead king without any opposition from the gentry? Who could possibly be more valuable to the Kingdome than cheaper canons and a new territory?”

“Uh, yeah I was going to say who you liked more but that’s probably more akin to his thought process.” Link scratched the back of his head, “Politics, it complicates everything.”

“True,” Zelda put her arm back around Links and started walking. “You didn’t get to see it but there were a few angry monocles when I told them I had accepted your proposal.”

“Where these the same men who argued I should sleep above the stables instead of the traditional quarters of captain of the guard?” 

“Same ones.” Zelda nodded. “How was it up there by the way?”

“Very peaceful, I recommend it highly if you ever want an uninterrupted afternoon nap or,” Link wiggled his eyebrows, “a roll in the hay.”

Zelda snorted, “You’re such a beast.”

Link pulled her close, “You know it.”

“I do.” Zelda kissed him and leaned against his chest. “Beautiful full moon tonight.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Feeling a little like howling at it later?”

Link looked at her funny, “In the stables? I mean sure but I’ll need to grab a blanket from our room first because…. hay.”

Zelda chuckled and shook her head, “I think, at least at this hour of night, our bedroom is secluded enough.”

“And hay free.”

Zelda gave him a look

“Mostly hay free…those things stick to everything.”

“Especially your good capes, coats, pants, boots-”

He kissed her, “We can talk about it later.”

“Mmmm true we’re wasting moon light.”

.o.

Link sighed, turned over and listened to Zelda’s soft breathing. He found the rhythmic sound calming but he was not quite willing to fall asleep just yet. He wanted to stay there in that moment for just a little longer before his eyes closed, and he was in a different world. Zelda moved in her sleep and cuddled closer. Link smiled and cuddled closer, allowing himself to drift asleep.

Opening his eyes, Link found himself in a new place, a new Hyrule. A young man, not much older than he was when he battled the twilight, walked over and pet his head.

“Hey Wolfie, glad you showed up. I was thinking I could use an extra hand or paw in your case.” He stood up and pointed to an ominous castle in distance with a very familiar sword. “It’s time I finally stop Gannon and save Zelda.”

Link looked up at the youth, _“Zelda? You’re trying to save Zelda?”_

“It’s only taken a hundred years to finally fight him.” The young man scratched his neck. “Zelda’s been fighting all on her own for all this time.” He sighed, “If I pull this off, she’s never going to let me live it down. I’m pretty sure she still hates me and taking a hundred years to get back on my feet can’t have helped. I mean she was starting to warm up to me, but I failed her I failed the world.”

Link snorted and looked up at him.

“Well excuse me princess, I’m about to brave who knows how many corrupted guardians, monsters, and incorporeal incarnation of evil, I think a little bit of worried rambling is warranted. I mean what do you know about facing impossible odds?”

_‘More than you will ever know cub.”_ Link thought turning towards the castle and sauntering towards it.


	2. A Ghost in the Garden

Link pulled the master sword from the now deactivated guardian before Wolfie grabbed his wrist and pulled him down just as an energy beam blasted over them. 

“Good dog.” He said patting Wolfie on the head. Another beam ripped through the air. “Ok, time to end this.”

He pulled out his bow and three ancient arrows before raising to his feet and sending them at the two stalkers headed their direction. The arrows hit their mark and the possessed machines exploded. 

“Yes!” Link hissed before running across the road into the oldest and lowest portion of Hyrule castle.

Wolfie followed him without command and immediately tore the throat out of a bakoblin Link had not seen. “Very good dog.”

Wolfie snorted and started to paw at a stone wall in the corner. Link raised an eyebrow and examined the wall finding a secret door he was pretty sure had not been opened in centuries and dust practically spilled out onto the floor. Link looked down at the wolf who walked past him into the now reviled passageway. Unsure of what else he was supposed to do and hearing the monster approaching Link followed closing the door after them. 

Inside the passage it was too dark to see, luckily Wolfie seemed to know the way and all Link had to do was let himself be guided. It was strange, the wolf had appeared for the first time while on the Great Plateau and killed the bore he had been hunting but instead of eating it, the wolf brought the meat to him then vanished. Ever since then, the wolf had appeared helped, and left, each time Link was left in a better place but a little more confused. Had he had a dog before and like the ghost of the King come back to help him? Link did not remember having a pet but there was a lot he did not remember. Or was this wolf sent by the goddesses? More likely but still confusing, as far as Link knew wolves were not symbols or familiars of any of the goddesses. Maybe when all this was done, and he could ask Impa or the Great Decku tree for insight. 

The wolf pushed open a door open and the two walked into a formally grand bedroom. A large queen size bed with a collapsed canopy sat against one wall next to a gaping void in the stone wall. A monster who had made a nest close to the fireplace woke up and roared at them before Wolfie and Link’s arrow ended its life. Link frowned as the final rays of the sun danced against the wall. 

“We should probably stay here for the night.” Link said looking around. “The castle is a maze in the day, at night we’ll just get lost. There’s got to be a safe place to rest around here.” 

The wolf snorted and walked into the fireplace that was flanked by two massive stone wolves. He pawed at the back and a new door opened. 

Had he once belonged to Zelda? Link thought as he followed him into the fire. Or maybe her mother?

This new passage led them to an office untouched by the calamity and by time. Papers were strewn all over the deck, but they were old. One document discussing a proposed update to a spirit spring crumbled to dust in his hand and another looked to be trying to translate some symbols and mentioned a mirror, and a diary laying open. Link squinted to try to read it but in the fading light, it was impossible. 

“I guess we’ll just have to read this later, right Wolfie? Wolfie?” Link looked around and found himself alone. “And you’re gone again.” 

There was a rustling from another passageway and Wolfie appeared covered in cobwebs. 

“Ah adventuring without me?” Link joked. “Was it a success?”

The wolf sneezed and shook off the cobwebs. 

“I see.” He nodded putting the diary in his bag.

Link pulled a dusty sheet off whatever it had been protecting and curled up and ate a few apples from his bag. He needed to try to sleep so when dawn broke, he could make it to the throne room and finally take Gannon down. Link closed his eyes and dreamed of different better days.

.o.

Zelda sat up in bed and took a deep breath as the first rays of dawn streamed into her room. Glancing over at her husband, she found him presumably sound asleep. She gently pushed the hair out of his face and wondered if he was really asleep or awake in another place? It had been months since the ‘dreams’ started and while Link’s body rested his mind did not. She could see it in his eyes, even if he said he was fine and she had more important things to attend to, his eyes looked so tired and begged for rest. Zelda leaned against the headboard and worried before getting up and grabbing a robe off a hook. 

Wrapping the robe around her, Zelda walked out to the balcony and down into the gardens via a stone stairway everyone, but Link the then captain of the guard, had argued against building. Quietly, Zelda walked the familiar path past the grave of the unknown hero and the roses her mother planted to a cracked stone bowl surrounded by lilies. Before it had been broken by order of the King, the bowl had held water that acted as a portal to another world, a world of twilight. When she was young, Zelda had seen and befriended a girl in the pool of water. She sat down next to the broken bowl and wished that like so many things she could make it like before her father got involved. 

“Oh Midna, I wish you were here, maybe you could get Link to take those dreams seriously, or stop encouraging the girls to misbehave, or running off to Ordona the morning diplomates are supposed to arrive, or antagonizing those diplomates…or-“ 

“You just want her back to boss me around.” Link said in a bemused voice. 

Zelda looked up from the cracked bowl to see Link standing on the grass with a towel around his waist. 

“What? You seemed to listen to her more than you do me.” She crossed her arms. “If she told you to take your wolf dreams seriously, you would.”

“I do take them seriously; I just don’t think there’s anything anybody can do about them.” He shook his head. “And I know how much you’ve got on your plate as queen and as your king I should be helping with that burden, not adding to it.”

“And standing in the gardens wrapped in a towel for everyone to see doesn’t add to my burden?” She raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t I give you a beautiful green robe for your birthday?”

Link nodded, “You did my love, and you’re also wearing it.”

Zelda looked down, “Ah yes, I see.”

“It’s a very, very nice robe I can understand the impulse to borrow it.” Link smirked “I almost borrowed yours, but it was a little tight in the shoulders and arms.” Link flexed his left arm.

“And I would hate to split a seam, it’s unseemly.” Link chuckled at his own joke while Zelda felt herself smile just a little.

“Yes, because how you are now it’s unseemly at all!” Yelled a voice from above them.

Zelda looked up to see Dominic sporting a very bad case of bed head leaning over a small balcony. 

“I mean really, are all peasants such vain exhibitionists? It’s bad enough you inflict yourself onto the queen but the rest of us too? Put some clothes on man before anyone else sees you or worse a woman spots you.”

“Is he implying that women are not people?” Link whispered leaning down towards her.

“Let’s be charitable and assume he means a woman seeing you like this would be far more scandalous than if say a guard saw you currently.”

“Yeah, you’re right this would not phase a guard at all,” Link shivered a little, “But it is a little nippy, we should probably get back and get ready for the day. What do we have today?”

Zelda stood up and started to walk back to their room, “I have trade meetings to attend in the morning, lunch with the Zorra and Akkala delegates, an afternoon of paperwork, and you will…you will.”

“I will what?”

“Well you were supposed to be spending the day with the girls, helping them unlock and control their divine powers but that was before Lord Dominic attached himself to the visit and traditionally it would be your job to entertain him and show him around the city.” Zelda made a face, “Put Hyrule’s best foot forward.”

“I know exactly where I’d put my best foot.” Link mumbled shooting a dark glance at Dominic’s balcony. 

She sighed, “Link, beloved, please for the sake of Hyrule please be a good and charming host today. I know Dominic is not the most gracious of guests or the easiest to get along with, I should know I spent hours with him last night at dinner, but,”

“We still need his cannons.”

“Yes, and your job today is more about showing off our wonderful capital and our people than anything else.”

“I could show him the moat, from the bottom up.” Link said a sparkle in his eye. 

“You keep Lord Dominic, safe, well, and dry, and at tomorrow’s grand ball I’ll make sure you get to have an actual sword on your hip, deal?”

“Can it be sheathed in the scabbard of the Master Sword?”

“It could even be The Master Sword; I don’t care just please do what I ask.”

“Of course, my love. Dominic will have a grand time and I promise he will return to the castle, entertained, uninjured, and bone dry.” He kissed her, “Promise.”

“Thank you.”

.o.

Link pulled himself into Epona’s saddle and looked over as Dominic preened himself on a jet-black stallion whose reigns were dripping with a semi-precious stone. Dominic looked ready for a portrait not to visit a city. He gave Link a condescending glance. 

“A gift from the Gorron’s when I visited them a year ago. Isn’t it lovely?”

“Beautiful, but a bit impractical for a trip like this.” Link gripped the leather in his hands. “Well if you’re ready let’s go.”

Dominic snorted, “Just us? Shouldn’t we have guards or something?”

“There are many guards throughout the city, you are safe within the city’s walls and to a point outside them too. You’re also with me, so extra safe.” Link urged Epona forward. “Let’s go.”

Link, lead the two out of the stable and onto the streets. This time people noticed and waved. Link dutifully waved back and smiled and even accepted flowers from a little girl which he braided into Epona’s main. 

“They really love you, don’t they?” Dominic said catching up to him. 

“They like me enough.” Link let himself admit. 

“Everyone likes a hero,” Dominic noted looking around. “I just wonder how much of a hero you actually are. I mean you vanquished the twilight? That’s a time of day, not an actual threat.”

Link rolled his eyes; he had heard it all before. “Not anymore. Now, let’s start off the tourer with a visit to Agatha and her many many multilegged friends.”

“Oh, an animal lover? why don’t we skip it? I’m allergic to most cats and dogs.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t be allergic to Princess Agatha’s friends.” Link said ginning to himself. 

“Princess Agatha? You have a princess from another land living in this city?”

“It’s a self-proclaimed title. You’ll see when we get there.”

.

“It was really wonderful for you to come and visit with me,” Agatha said handing Link a cup of tea. “And a foreign Lord no less, I’m flattered.”

“Well, I figured the Princess of the bug kingdom should privy to all important state visitors.” Link said cheerfully taking the cup of tea. “after all you have more citizens under your rule than two Hyrules.” 

Agatha blushed, “You know I grew out of that fantasy when I turned eighteen. You’re the only one who ever really recognized my ‘rule.’ You and that guy that kept looking into my window.”

“Shame, you do have a way with bugs and most creepy crawlies.” Link said gingerly picking a golden grasshopper from his shoulder and putting it on the railing. “I had noticed that he wasn’t standing outside. What happened to that chap?”

“I finally put my foot down and told him that if he wanted an audience, he should send a letter of introduction and request for an audience.” She put her teacup down, “And then I sent a letter of rejection when I received it. He has not bothered me since.”

“Well that’s good to hear, if he ever does give you trouble, I’d be more than happy to step in on your behalf.”

Agatha smiled, “Thank you, but I can handle myself if things getter ugly,” She let a spider climb on to her hand and up to her shoulder, “Like you said I have a way with bugs and creepy crawlies.” She looked over to the large tree in the center of her home. “So who is this again and why is he important?”

“Aaaahhh bugs so many bugs!” Dominic yelled clinging to the branch he had scrambled up to after seeing all of Agatha’s ‘subjects.’ “I swear peasant, I will be telling my delegation all about this, and I’ll tell Zelda how poor of a host you are forcing me to interact with such vermin.”

Link rolled his eyes, “You are surrounded by the rarest and most beautiful bugs in the Kingdom, and Agatha is being extremely gracious while you are screaming at her friends.”

“Get me out of here,” Dominic said through gritted teeth. “Now.”

Link sighed and set his cup down, “I’m sorry Agatha, we’ll have to cut our visit short.”

“It’s ok, I understand, not everyone sees the beauty in my friends, I hope you have a lovely rest of your day.” She smiled and curtsied. 

“Thank you,” Link smiled, “Before I get him down, I need to give you this.” He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. “It’s an invitation to the ball tomorrow night. You are under no obligation to go but Zelda thought it would be nice to have a few more familiar faces at the party.”

“Oh, thank you, I’ll think about it.” Agatha glanced over at Dominic, “Now you should go get his lordship before he injures one of my friends.”

“I’m on it.”

.

“I can’t believe you let me sit in the tree while you had tea. Unbelievable!” Dominic gave Link a dark look. “What if one of those bugs bit me and I died?”

“Agatha doesn’t let the poisonous ones run around free.” Link shook his head, “You were perfectly safe.”

“I will be telling Queen Zelda about this.”

“You are aware she’s the one who sent us to Agatha’s to give her an invitation right?”

Dominic glowered at him. “Fine, where to next? The Prince of snakes and lizards?”

“No, we’re going to a bar.”

“A bar? At this hour?”

Link pulled a list from his coat, “I have to make sure Telma has everything ready for tomorrow.”

Dominic narrowed his eyes. “These seem like jobs for a servant, not a King, even a commoner King.” 

Link shrugged it had been, but he had swiped the list and invitation off Zelda’s desk before she could give it to someone else, “I prefer to do things like this myself, makes me feel useful.”

“Showing me how the city has changed since I last visited not a worthwhile you?” 

“It is but this list gives us a good outline for our travels, I will make sure we visit all the important parts of the city.”

“I’m truly worried if you think the bug lady and a bar are the important parts of this city.” Dominic muttered, “In Akkala city we have artisans and real nobles worth visiting.”

Link rolled his eyes, “If you say so.” He led Dominic down the alleyway to Telma’s bar. “Here we are.”

“Goodie.” 

“Well well, if it isn’t my personal hero,” Telma said spotting the two entering the bar. “To what do I owe the honor? And who’s your friend?” She asked looking past him. 

“This is Lord Dominic of Akkala, I’m tasked with showing him the city.”

“And you brought him here?” Telma shook her head, “Honey, I love my bar, but I don’t think it’s worth being on the royal tour.”

“I’m also here to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow night as well.”

“Took, the to-do list off her desk again didn’t you?” Telma smirked. 

“No… maybe, could be, it’s very possible.” Link scratched his head, “But I’ve still got the list and you can’t say that your bar isn’t part of the real castle town.”

Telma shook her head, “Sorry about him, he’s great with a sword and a bow but treating people to a good time? Not so much. Have you had breakfast yet darling?”

Dominic opened his mouth as if to say something nasty then closed it and just shook his head. 

“Well then, I’ll wipe you up the best breakfast in the city.” She looked at Link, “As for you, the stuff the castle ordered is in the storeroom with the purple ribbons. You can check and make sure everything is in order.”

“Of course, Telma.” Link pulled the list out of his coat and headed to the back where Telma joined him after a few minutes. 

“Ok, is this guy friend or foe?” Telma crossed her arms. “You usually take foreign visitors to my place in the evening when it’s appropriate to enjoy most of what I offer.”

“Oh, don’t sell your breakfast short, it is the best in the city.”

“But not as good as my mead.” She frowned. “And you didn’t answer my question: is he friend or foe?”

“I don’t know, he’s rude, arrogant, entitled, was not invited.” Link made a face. 

“Sounds like most aristocrats.”

“Yeah but this guy is different.” Link leaned against a barrel, “He was supposed to be Zelda’s husband.”

“Oh, he’s that guy.” Telma chuckled and shook her head, “You worried that the Queen is going to rethink her choice after seeing him? Really?”

“No, that’s not what I’m worried about at all.” Link looked over at Dominic digging into his plate of food. “I’m just wondering why a man who thinks he’s entitled to Zelda’s hand and the crown waits seven years to come for a visit?”

“He believes in the seven-year itch?” Telma suggested. 

Link gave her a look. 

“What? I’m saying he believes in the seven-year itch.” She patted his shoulder, “Relax, he’s a stuffy noble not the next great threat to Hyrule or your family.”

Link pursed his lips remembering how Midna had described Zant. “I hope you’re right.”

“If not, you’ll never have to pay for another drink in my bar again.” 

“I’d feel more confident if you included food.”

“I want to stay in business now.” She said walking back into the main part of the bar. “And you still eat like a farmhand.”

“Got to keep my strength up, keeping track of the princesses.”

“Ah and who's doing that job today?”

“Captain Caspian, Goddess protect him.”

.o.

Zelda was expecting her office door to be kicked open, but she was expecting either Link carrying too much to open the door like normal people, Dominic fed up with Link and threatening war, or a guard to tell her the castle was under attack…again, not Caspian holding the girls and looking very much worse for wear. Midna was sitting on his shoulders while Zelly hung off his left arm which was devoid of armor. 

“Your grace, please help.” He begged staggering in. “I’m defeated.”

“Girls please, get off the Captain.” Zelda sighed before looking at the Ambassador from Akkala, “Excuse me, I’ll just be a moment.” Zelda helped Caspian get the girls off him and put himself mostly back together. “Dare I ask how this started?”

“The King asked me to watch the princesses, and the princesses wished to play in the gardens, with their friend the ghost knight who lives under the tree, and they wanted to do it with swords…I objected to the swords.” He scratched the back of his head, “And then they challenged me to a duel and then descended.” His eyes became a little hallow, “It was like fighting a pack of tiny invincible wolves.”

“Yes, well both blame and thank their father for their skills and their rebellious streak.”

Caspian gave her a look. 

“Some of their rebellious streak.” Zelda corrected before looking down at the girls. “You can’t just attack someone if they tell you no.”

“But he said we couldn’t play in the garden.”

“He said you could not play with swords; did you tell they were wooden play swords?”

Both girls looked down at their feet. “No.” They replied together. 

Zelda looked at Caspian, “If you had known they were talking about wooden play swords would you have allowed them to play in the garden with them? With the ghost I am now just hearing about…Johannes,” She looked over at her secretary, “find time in my schedule to investigate this ghost in the garden, and if you can’t find any let Link know about it.” Zelda looked back at Caspian and the girls. “Thank you for looking after the girls, Captain, you can take the rest of the day off the girls will stay with me for the rest of the day.”

The girls groaned while Caspian bowed dutifully and left the room. 

“No whining.” Zelda said sternly to the girls, “It will be good for you to see what I do, one day it will be your jobs.”

The girls pouted but said nothing and climbed on to the window seat behind her desk. Taking a deep breath, Zelda sat back down and faced the ambassador. 

“Now, where were we?”

.o.

“So, where exactly are we?” Dominic asked looking around. 

“We are in the Sothern Hyrule field, you came from the east right?”

“That’s where Akkala is,” Dominic said dryly. “Why are we out here? I thought you were showing me the city.”

“I am, and we will but I thought you’d like to see something beyond crowded buildings. Akkala is more rural if I remember correctly.”

“It’s less rural than where you are from, but yes Akkala has beautiful fields.” Dominic sniffed, “Do you hunt?”

“Not if I can help it.” Link had found himself often rooting for the game more often than not. He might have had a different opinion if they actually ate what they hunted but they usually just wanted the head for their wall. 

“I love hunting, in Akkala we have lions. Wonderful creatures, have you ever seen a lion?”

“Nothing beyond a painting or two.”

“Most paintings don’t do them justice.” Dominic laughed, “I have a pelt of one in my bedroom that my grandfather killed when he was young, it really pulls the room together. In the mornings I like to look out and see if the pride is close enough to watch.”

“Do you hunt them or just watch them?” Link could not tell where the conversation was going. 

“I just watch them, if I’m lucky I can observe a hunt, did you know that while the female lions always have a place in the pride, there are only two full-grown male lions allowed at a time?”

“No, I confess I don’t really know anything about lions, except that they have magnificent hair if the paintings are to be believed.”

“Only the males have mains, and sometimes not even then. The females just look like big gold cats.”

“Oh, is there a reason we’re talking about lions?”

“I just like lions, I like how look, how they hunt as a team, and how powerful the males are, truly kings of the plains. Did you know when a new set of males take over a pride he kills all the

cubs so that way he can start over fresh.” 

“That’s barbaric.”

“That’s nature, I thought you as a rancher you’d accept it.” Dominic chuckled.

“I accept nature, but I don’t have to approve of it, or emulate it.”

“Oh really, I’ve heard a few rumors you’ve done more than just accept nature farm boy.” He looked up at the sky, “Too bad the full moon theory was proven false last night, I would have

loved to have seen with my own eyes what a dog you really are.” He sneered before urging his horse forward back to the city. “Woof woof, peasant!”

Link watched Dominic go and frowned. “What do you think Epona? Is he an incompetent obnoxious fool or a threat wrapped in a twat?”

Epona neighed and shook her head. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure either, but I think we should tell Zelda, no there’s already too much on her plate.” Link shook his head, “I’ll let Caspian know to keep an eye out.”

Epona snorted. 

“I’ll tell her, eventually. I’m not keeping anything from her, just delaying until she’s not under so much pressure.” He patted her neck, “And if Caspian turns anything up, I’ll tell immediately or kill him and then tell her whichever seems the most prudent.” 

.o.

After finishing the last of the list, Link returned to the castle without Dominic, he also did not see his horse in the stable. Link asked a guard to go find him and to do it quietly, as he walked into the castle to find Zelda with the girls waiting for him. Link gulped. 

“Before you start talking, Dominic left me after talking about lions, I did not threaten or harass him… I also don’t know where he is.”

Zelda shook her head, “I’m not here to talk about that, Lord Dominic is a grown man he can take care of himself. I’m waiting here to tell you what your daughters did.”

“Oh, no. It’s never good when they’re my daughters.” Link looked at the girls who looked up at him as innocently as possible. “What did they do?”

“They attacked Caspian because he wouldn’t let them play with swords.”

“Did they win?”

“Link! Not the point.” Zelda pinched her nose. “They attacked a guard for not getting their way.”

“And that is very wrong, but I kind of want to know the outcome.”

Zelda gave him a dark look. 

“Which you will tell me later and it not really relevant.” He looked at the girls, “Very bad manners, I’m disappointed in you. You should know that diplomacy comes first…then violence.”

“Link!”

“And never violence against friends, like Captain Caspian.” Link chanced a glance at Zelda who was softening a little. “Now, no dessert for the rest of the week, you both will have to

apologies to Captain Caspian and…and.” He gave Zelda a pleading look. 

“And you two will help the maids dust the castle until the end of the week.” Zelda sighed, “Girls the people in this castle, the guards the servants, everyone help keep it all together. You must treat them with respect and when things do not go your way you cannot lash out at them. One day this kingdom will be yours and you must treasure and cherish those within it.”

“Your mother is right.” Link said standing by Zelda’s side but giving his daughters a warm smile.

“But what about someone we don’t know?” Zelly asked.

“Like Lord Dominic, do we have to be nice to him?” Midna added. 

“You should be polite,” Zelda said curtly. 

“But if he, or someone else ever, makes you feel uncomfortable,” Link kneeled down to be at their level, “Or tries to take you somewhere, absolutely forget everything about being polite and if you can’t run fight like demons until you can ok?”

The two girls glanced at each other then nodded. 

“Good. We love you two so much. All we want is the best for you.” Link hugged them, “but seriously did you guys win?” He whispered.

The girls giggled. “We had him begging for mercy,” Midna answered. 

“That’s my girls.” Link stood up and saw Zelda glaring at him. “What? Wrong target but it’s good they can take on a trained soldier.”

Zelda just shook her head. “Girls go get dinner; I need to speak to your father.”

“Looks like you’re in trouble too, Daddy,” Zelly said softly before running to the kitchen with her sister. 

“He galloped away; I didn’t do anything to drive him away.”

“I know, he was here briefly, complained you were too simple to really show him the city, and then left to explore on his own.” Zelda turned and started to walk up the stairs. 

“So why am I in trouble?” He asked catching up to her.

“You’re not, I’m just concerned about something.” Zelda wrapped her arms around herself, “According to Caspian, the girls really wanted to play in the garden, with their toy swords, and the ghost of a soldier. Link who has been playing our daughters?”

Link frowned, “I don’t know, I have an idea but if I’m wrong, we have a problem.”

“You know some friendly ghost soldiers?”

“One, he helped me learn how to properly use a sword while fighting Zant.”

“The hero of Time?”

“Yes, he is their ancestor as well, but I thought his spirit was finally at rest after passing on his sword skills.”

Zelda took his hand, “Well, there’s something about kids that brings family members out of the woodwork.”

“I’ll find out about the ghost, and if it’s not a benevolent spirit I will make sure he never gets close to our girls again.”

“Thank you.” Zelda leaned against him. “Now for my second request.”

“You have a second request?”

“I want you to take a proper bath tomorrow before the ball, right now you smell like a bar, grass, dirt, horses, a stink beetle, a wet dog, and sweat.” She touched his face, “and you need a proper shave and hair cut for tomorrow night too.”

Link kissed her hand, “I will take a bath, but I can’t promise the wet dog smell will go away. It seems to get worse when I bathe.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that too. It’s a bit odd but definitely an improvement to how you smell now.”

“Ouch, should I take that bath tonight if my stench offends you so?” 

“It would be nice if you took a quick one before going to bed.” Zelda confessed, “but that does not get you out of getting a proper bath tomorrow.”

“Two baths in 24 hours?” Link said in faux exhaustion, “Royal life is so taxing.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, “Come on hero, let’s have dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your feedback. I'm really excited to share with y'all the rest of this story. Sorry it's taking a bit of time to get going (kind of like the Intro to TP) and a while to post (no excuse other than life.   
> Some things are taken from the Twilight Princess Manga but not much and while I would love to use the origin they gave Link in the Manga the loose ends and fact its just in the manga make it very unlikely.   
> I really hope you have enjoyed this addition and hopefully the next part doesn't take as long to get to you. See you next time! ~C.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“It’s odd, after a hundred years I expected the land to be…more devastated and less claimed by nature.” Princess Zelda said looking out the broken castle window at what had been castle town. “It’s so peaceful, but is there anyone left?” She looked at Link who nodded and motioned for her to follow him. “As talkative as ever I see.”

Link scratched the back of his head and blushed, “I guess a few things never change.” He looked around, “Huh wonder where he got off to?”

“Wonder who got off to where?”

“Wolfie…the royal wolf.”

Zelda gave him a queer look, “Link, there is no such thing as a royal wolf. Have you been wandering around with a random wolf?”

“I guess so…it was a helpful wolf with earrings and a bracelet…that might actually be a broken shackle.” Link looked over at Zelda who was staring at him with her mouth open. Link quickly shut his mouth and looking at his hands. “Why don’t we just head to Karkariko Village. We can get a hot meal and a warm bed there and Impa is there.”

“Impa? She’s still alive?”

“Yeah, she’s still around. She’ll be glad to see you.” Link nodded as he headed down the stairs making a note to never mention Wolfie again.

.o.

“Good morning.” Zelda said reaching out and stoking her husband’s cheek. “Sleep well?”

“I guess, I wasn’t in the other place.” Link frowned.

“That’s good. You needed to actually sleep.” Zelda smiled and kissed him. “It was worrying me.”

“You have too much on your plate to worry about me.” He kissed her back.

“I worry because I care about you. You’re the most important man in my life, I can’t lose you.” Zelda sat up, “I need you.”

Link sat up and pulled her close, “I’m right here, by your side where I belong.”

“Speaking of by your side.” Zelda got out of the bed and grabbed a package from her closet.

“I have something I’d like you to wear tonight at the ball.” She handed Link the wrapped package.

Link looked up at her then tore into the wrapping pulling out a golden crown with stylized Loftwings and Duku leaves surrounding the Triforce. Gently she took the crown and placed it on Link’s head, it fit perfectly. Zelda wrapped her arms around Link’s shoulders and leaned against his back so she could see them both in the mirror.

“It’s about time the King of Hyrule looked like a king.” She kissed his cheek. “What do you think?”

Link touched the crown with the tips of his fingers as if it would shatter under the slightest of pressure. “I think it’s a bit too grand for someone like me.”

“Nothing is too grand for you my love. Please wear it tonight. For me?”

“I will for you.” Link kissed her. “If it will make you happy.”

“It will, you are the king I chose for Hyrule and I want everyone tonight to know it.” Zelda leaned against Link and closed her eyes. “My choice.”

.o.

“It looks like the whole kingdom showed up tonight. Quite a dazzling display, your Highness.”

“Huh?” Link looked over to see Baron Roam Greenwell standing next to him. “Oh yeah, thanks I had nothing to do with it.”

Roam took a sip of his drink, “I figured. This looks very much like Ambrosia’s handiwork.”

“Well, she’s originally from Akkala and has lived here for several years so it makes sense she would know what each side was expecting.” Link sighed, “We must make the delegates from Akkala welcome or else they won’t sell us cannons.”

“Indeed. So that explains why Dominic is here, interesting.” Roam took another sip of his drink, “I always imagined him being more of a sulk in defeat. I guess he’s had time to turn that sulk into arrogance.”

Link looked over at Roam. He was a man who could be best described as a bit of something, he was a bit rotund, a bit short, a bit pompous, and a bit of a friend. Roam was Zelda’s second cousin and the first of aristocracy to not openly hate him. Link would never go as far as to call Roam a friend, but he was at least pleasant to talk to during dull parties.

“So, you know Dominic?” Link asked.

“Yup, long before you came into the picture when he was still first in line for the Queen’s hand, he spent a few summers at my family’s place in the country. He was a pain, always wanting to go for horse rides, or fencing, or hunting.” Roam sighed, “He was obnoxious and always mentioning how it was a good thing he came along, or the next generation of royals was going to be fat and lazy.” Roam snorted.

“You were also one of Zelda’s suitors? But you’re cousins.”

“Second cousins but yes, before Zelda’s father decided Dominic would be the one to marry Zelda, I was the choice because of my family’s wealth and land holdings.” He took another sip, “I thank the goddesses you showed up and saved the kingdom from that and added a much-needed fork in the family tree.” He snicked, “Oh don’t worry the Hyrule Royal Family isn’t that inbreed,” He shrugged, “When compared to other royal families.” He finished with a chuckled.

“Note to self, take a closer look at the family tree.” Link muttered.

“Wouldn’t hurt, so why are you here talking to me and not with the queen? Where is the queen by the way?”

“She’s having a conversation with your mother in the portrait hall, she should be back soon. She wanted me to keep an eye on Dominic while she’s away, she doesn’t trust him.”

“Makes sense I wouldn’t leave him alone either.” Roam finished his glass, “Well I’m off to get a refill and try my luck with the ladies, have a pleasant evening your highness.”

“You too, avoid the drunk tank if you can.”

“I’ll try but probably won’t succeed.”

Link shook his head, then turned his eyes back to the dance floor to where he last saw Dominic who had vanished. Across the room, one of the large doors to the balcony closed. Link frowned and started towards the door until he was waylaid by Agatha and Ashei who were intently examining a tree.

“Uh, do I want to know why you two are so interested in the fern?”

“I think it’s a Ficus,” Ashei said stepping back, “And we’re not really interested in the plant, Agatha’s date has vanished.”

Link made a face, “And who is Agatha’s date?”

“He’s a handsome giant golden scorpion, usually so well behaved.” Agatha put her hands on her hips, “but I guess all the new smells and food drew him away from me. Sorry.”

“It’s ok, we’ll find him. How big is this giant scorpion? And is his sting deadly?”

“He’s about the side of a kitten.” Agatha said making a motion with her hand, “And no, it’s not deadly but it will hurt a lot and make you a little numb…I guess if you’re allergic it might be deadly.”

Link looked around the room, Dominic would have to wait. “Ok, let’s split up and find him before he stings someone.”

The two women nodded and headed to different parts of the room while Link turned his attention to the buffet table where something slipped behind the hanging tablecloth. Link sighed and trying his best not to be noticed slipped under the table. Crawling under the table Link did his best not the get any crumbs or strange pools of liquid on his clothes.

“We really need to invite neater people.” He whispered avoiding a pool of what he hoped was champagne.

Ahead of him, the scorpion skittered from one crumb to another without any acknowledgment of his existence. Carefully, Link picked up the kitten sized bug and put it in his pocket and added a forlorn piece of cheese to keep him happy. He moved to slip back out when someone above slammed a fist on the table above him.

“What do you mean you lost track of him?” Dominic hissed to accomplishes unseen. “I was gone for ten minutes and in that time, you lost track of the one person in this whole room you were told to keep track of? How?”

“Well boss yah see he was talking to some pretty dames who were casing this one tree and then they split up, and whiles we were watched where the dames went, he kind of gave us the slip.” Said a man Link did not know.

“Yeah, what he said but we can tells you where the dames are.” Added a female voice, also unknown.

Dominic groaned, “I don’t even know why I even brought you two imbeciles with me?”

“Because your mom and our mom is friends and your mom promised our old lady that you’d give us a job and important job.” Explained the woman.

“A request I regret deadly for acquiescing too.” Dominic tapped his fingers on the table. “Look, here’s the deal, I’m going to give you two one last chance to redeem yourselves. Fail this and I’ll feed you to the Yiga.”

“But don’t those guys mostly eat bananas?” The man asked.

“I’ll paint you yellow first,” Dominic said with disgust. “Now, listen carefully, find the king slit his commoner throat and then take out the snort nosed brats and anyone who gets in your way. We need them out of the way before midnight.”

“Why do we need to do that before midnight?”

“Just get it done!” Dominic hissed,

“Why do we have to shank the king first? Why not the kids? They’re easier targets.”

“I don’t care what order just have them dead before midnight, I’ll take care of Zelda myself. Got it?”

“Got it.” The two said in unison before walking away.

Link felt cold, his mind raced trying to prioritize. He could kill Dominic right now, strike him down but that might take too long, he could be wearing armor, or concealing a dagger which this close would be better than a sword, and in any case, he had to protect his daughters first and foremost and to do that he needed out from under this table. Link spotted Dominic’s boot peaking under the tablecloth and got an idea.

Link slipped out from the edge of the buffet table and quickly out into the hall while the rest of the ball watch Dominic yell and scream trying to get a giant golden scorpion off his pants. Even as he ran upstairs, Link could not help but smile to himself a little bit. That smile turned to a frown as he came across the first dead guard bled out on the stairs. Link gritted his teeth and pushed himself to go faster, he found the more dead guards and the door to the nursery open. Link guarded himself for the worse but found the room empty, and aside from bloody footprints coming in and going out the room was clean. The girls were not here, they were still alive, but where? The curtain moved in the wind and Link spotted a light in the garden.

Without really thinking about the consequences Link leapt out the window and landed with a loud crack on the steps a story below. He cursed but kept running, slightly limping, into the garden where the light was. He found the girls playing with a lantern dancing in the air, it fell to the ground as he got close. The two girls looked up at him and tried to hide their toy swords and mud-stained dresses.

“Thank the gods I found you before,” Link pulling them into a tight hug, “You’re safe.”

“Of course, we’re safe daddy, we’re with Mr. ghost,” Midna said cheerfully pointing to where the lantern had been floating.

“We’re sorry we snuck out Daddy, but with the party, everyone was too busy to make us put on our pajamas,” Zelly said trying her best to clean the dirt off her pink dress.

“So, we came out here to play with Mr. Ghost,” Midna said cheerfully.

“Are we in trouble?”

Link felt himself start to shake and shook his head, “No, not this time but,” He heard the sound of a door swing open and slam against a wall, “we need to get out of here.” He whispered, pulling them into the greenery. “And I need you two to be very very quiet.”

The two girls nodded and covered their mouths as a man and a woman walked down the path towards them. They were both wearing fine garments spattered with blood and holding daggers. Link slowly put his hand on his sword handle trying to think of an angle of attack that would dispatch the two and not put his daughters in danger.

“Well, where are them brats?” The man hissed.

“Not to mention the king. He’s completely vanished.” The woman looked behind a tree, “Do you think someone ratted us out?”

“Doubtful, I have a feeling if we had a fink, we would be heading up the river, and the Queen wouldn’t be talking with that old bat in the hall.” The man stooped down and picked up the now extinguished lantern, “Still warm, I wonder who’s tiptoeing through the tulips at this late hour?”

He took a step towards Links hiding spot but stopped as something growled from the darkness.

“Is there a little doggy hiding back there? Are you with the pretty princesses little doggie?” The man took a few more steps.

Link gripped his sword ready to strike when the man jumped back, as a gold wolf charged at him and the woman. It snapped and bared its teeth at the unwelcomed pair.

“Nope! I don’t deal with glowing canines!” The man yelled running back.

“Coward!” The woman yelled after him before turning back to the glowing wolf. “Most wolves don’t glow. I bet you’re one of the princesses’ little illusions.”

She walked towards the wolf without fear only to have it bites into her arm. Link covered the girls’ eyes as the woman’s arm was practically ripped in two. She screamed and kicked the wolf before retreating dropping her dagger in the grass. The wolf turned back around, and the Hero’s Shade stood in front of Link.

“You need to get the princesses out of here, son. The castle is no longer safe for them and I can only protect them for so long.”

Link stood up and nodded, “Thank you, I-“

“Go Son, they are not the only villains here.”

Link nodded and took his daughters' hands and headed towards a hidden passage favoring his right ankle.

“Daddy, you’re limping. Are you ok?” Zelly asked squeezing his hand, “Who are those mean people? Are they going to hurt us?”

“They aren’t going to touch you or your sister, I promise.” Link gave her a kind smile, “And I’ll be fine just a tiny sprain.”

“But who are they?” Midna asked,

“I don’t know but I will find out.” Link pushed open a wall and hurried the girls inside before closing it up.

The only light in the tunnel came from the vents above in the ballroom. At first, everything seemed normal, the band was playing, people were dancing, there were conversation and laughter in the air, and then it all stopped, and the screaming started. People were running, yelling, and dying. Someone a few grates ahead them fell and their blood drained into the passage. Link stopped for a moment then pressed forward avoiding the falling stream of blood.

“Daddy what’s happening?” Midna asked softly.

“Nothing good.” Link answered in a whisper.

Finally, they reached the end of the passage, a ladder that led to the stables. In the stable, Link quickly readied Dusk’s bridle and saddle. He put the girls on him and handed Zelly the reigns he handed Midna his sword and scabbard. He kissed them both and did his best to not cry.

“I need you two to ride as hard and fast as you can to Ordon Village. You know the way, across the great bridge and then put the north star to your backs.” He squeezed their hands. “Illia will watch over you, don’t torment her like you do Caspian.”

“You’re not coming with us?” Midna’s lip started to quiver.

“I wish I could, but I have to save Mommy.” He gave their hands a final squeeze, “I love you two so much, now ride as fast as you can, Dusk will not let you down.” Link opened the stable door. “Don’t look back, just keep running until you reach the village. Ok?”

The two girls nodded.

“I love you, daddy,” Zelly said solemnly before looking towards the open door.

“We’ll see you soon,” Midna said clutching the sword and her sister as Dusk took off and ran into the night.

As fast as he could, Link let each of the horses out and sent them running. The last one was Epona who stared him in the eye as she calmly walked out of her stable.

“Please baby, run.” He stroked her nose, “Give Dominic’s men something to chase and buy your son some time.”

Epona snorted and galloped out into the streets leaving Link alone. He grabbed a lantern and threw it into a pile of hay. The fire immediately took hold and the whole place was ablaze as Link limped into the kitchen. Two individuals in masks turned their attention from the terrified cooks as he entered. They raised their sickle-shaped swords toward him as he grabbed a knife and pot lid.

“Get the fuck out of my house.” Link growled as they rushed at him.

.o.

Zelda felt cold all over, her mind refused to engage with the situation beyond the blood-soaked wolf toy in her hands.

“I guess Hyrule is going to need some new royals.” Was all Dominic said as he handed her the toy and walked away to consort with one of the attackers.

She looked up from the doll her lips quivering to see Dominic sneering at her from the throne. All around him were people dressed in red brandishing swords, keeping everyone still and in the corners of the room. Caspian and his men stood not too far off still armed but surrounded. Two men in red flanked Zelda herself holding swords to her neck, not that she really cared or comprehended at the moment.

“You really should have kept to the original agreement,” Dominic said looking at his nails. “Things would not have turned out so bloody.”

Zelda opened her mouth to say something, but Dominic held up a hand.

“Ah-ah-Aaah, think about what you’re about to say, your Majesty. It better be nice or I’ll slaughter another one of your guests like a lamb.”

Zelda slowly closed her mouth.

Dominic stood up and walked over to her, “Is this how Zant conquered you almost a decade ago? Tell me Queen of Hyrule do you fear the blood of your subjects?”

She could feel his hot breath on her face and wanted to scream and send waves of raw power erupting from her and take the whole room down with her but there was a tiny spark of hope in her chest. Holding a toy, maybe just maybe Dominic was bluffing.

“I-“

The doors to the ballroom swung open and two of Dominic’s men dragged a bloody and beaten Link in. He had a black eye and blood on his chin. His crown was on crooked and there was an arrow in his right shoulder, but he was smirking, and his blue eyes were glittering. The two men threw Link to the ground in front of Dominic. Slowly, Link got to his feet and looked from Dominic to her. His eyes soften ever so slightly before turning hard again and looking Dominic in the eye and chuckling.

“What’s so funny?” Dominic snapped, “Look around you, you’ve lost! I conquered Hyrule! I have the Queen! I sent your brats to the gods!” He grabbed the crown off Link’s head and put it on his head, “I won!”

“Did you?” Link asked snickering a little bit more. “Do you really think you accomplished any of that? From where I stand all you’ve done is buy a dumb hat with other people’s blood.”

“Quiet you peasant!” Enraged Dominic grabbed his sword from his belt and stabbed it into Link’s chest. Zelda screamed as Link crumbled to the floor. She rushed towards Link, but two sets of hands held her back.

“Let her go to him,” Dominic said cleaning his sword on his pants. “And find those brats, they can’t have gone too far.”

“Um well sir, they might have.” One of the underlings said holding up a hand. “You see all the horses are missing and the stable is on fire. We’ve sent a few men to get your horse but he’s currently running free in the city.”

“Well send more men and find them!” Dominic barked before barking other orders she was unable to understand.

The arms holding Zelda back loosened and she ran to Link and pulled him into her arms. She could see the light fading slowly behind the blue in his eyes.

“They’re safe.” He gasped. “I can see them run-running. I think I’ll run with them.”

With the last of his strength, he took her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back and pressed her forehead against his. She did not know what to say, what could she say? Thank you? I love you. Go run with them? Nothing felt right so she just cried and repeated his name. The whole room was quiet save for her weeping. After a few minutes, later someone placed a hand on her shoulder and gently tugged.

“It’s time to go,” Caspian told her softly,

“Where are they taking me?”

“Akkala”

Zelda nodded and scrumptiously slipped Link’s wedding ring into a secret pocket in her gown before standing up. “Am I going alone?” She looked Caspian in the eye.

Caspian shook his head, “No, I will be going with you along with a few of my men.”

“If you go with me, you’ll be signing your death warrant.” Zelda shook her head, “No, I can’t ask that of you or them.”

“We are already dead men.” Caspian sounded exhausted, “But we will keep our oaths to the end.”

Zelda nodded and let Caspian lead her away.

“Come on people I want to be out of here before the morning!” Dominic yelled, he pointed to two minions, “You two find what happened to Emory and Dave, and someone make sure the people of Hyrule see what happens when you get in my way.” He brushed past Zelda and Caspian muttering to himself.

“Gods please help us,” Zelda whispered squeezing the ring in her pocket.

.o.

“It’s so quiet tonight,” Zelda said looking at Link from across the campfire.

“Yeah, it is.” Link looked into the fire. “Was it always this quiet? Back before the calamity?”

Zelda leaned back and looked at the stars, “I won’t know, there was never time to just sit by the fire and listen.”

Off in the distance, a wolf started to howl. Zelda sat up and looked in the direction of the sound.

“Don’t worry it doesn’t sound very close, we should be fine if we leave it be.” Link said putting another log on the fire.

“Shh! Listen.” Zelda closed her eyes, “It’s a song, a song I know.” She stood up quickly, “My mother used to hum that song to me. We need to check it out!”

“But…”

“Just today you were telling me that a mysterious wolf helped you defeat calamity Gannon and now a wolf is singing my lullaby and you don’t want to check it out?”

“Yes, just.” Link handed her a torch. “Be careful where you step.”

Zelda nodded and headed towards the sound. A few hills away she found the source of the music. A huge wolf stood over two sleeping girls while a horse drank water nearby. The girls were dressed strangely and covered in mud while the horse’s bridle and saddle bore the royal crest. The wolf stops its howling and curled up around the girls.

Zelda looked over at Link, “Is that the wolf that helped you?”

Link nodded, “Yeah.”

“Have you seen those girls or that horse before?”

“No.” Link frowned, “Maybe Wolfie found the girls on the road? Gannon is gone but bandits are still around.”

“Link if Wolfie found them on the road where are their parents?”

Link looked down at the ground. “I’ll look for them in the morning, but right now I’ll going back to the campfire to get the supplies. Wolfie is warm but those girls are covered in mud, they’ll need blankets and fire to make it through the night.”

Zelda nodded looking down at the sleeping group. “Where did you come from little ones?” She narrowed her eyes looking at the dresses, they were old the kind she only saw in the oldest of paintings, “Or maybe a better question is when.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to get to this point in the story. I honestly wanted to cover all this ground in the first chapter but things turn out a little longer than expected. Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
